Bells are ringin', children singin' All is merry and bright
by sasha272
Summary: It was early on Christmas Eve when Rachel decided to drag Santana and their two daughters at the mall for some last minute shopping. That was when they understood singing was a passion that ran into the Berry-Lopez family.


Diclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs used.

A/N: I was doing some last minute purchase when I heard this kid sing a Christmas song on the microphone to win a piece of cake. It was really cute, so I thought it could totally work with the Berry-Lopez family =). It was written a little hastily but I wanted to write something for Xmas (a little late sorry…) English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

**Bells are ringin', children singin'. All is merry and bright**

It was early on Christmas Eve when Rachel decided to drag Santana and their two daughters at the mall for some last minute shopping.

They had all flown back to Lima for the Holidays. Santana and her wife had already bought everything they needed a few days ago but a last minute call from Shelby announcing she would join them with Beth the 25th had turned upside down Rachel's perfect schedule.

So here they were, in the middle of a crowded grocery store in Lima mall, Ohio, to buy some freaking food.

After 30 minutes, the Latina was growing tired of hearing the demonstrator specially hired to announce the Christmas sales of the day shout in his microphone. This until the man offered to give cakes for the children who wanted to sing a Christmas song.

Santana approached her wife, still watching her daughters play in their shopping cart from the corner of her eyes. "Do you think this guy will give me some cake if I sing?" She asked seriously.

Rachel laughed. "It's going to be lunch soon. You just need to wait a little and we'll grab something to eat. I don't want Gabby and Shay to see you eat and ask for some cake too."

"But I'm hungry!" The Latina whined "And I can sing, it's what I do for a living. Or you could do it since you never refuse a performance." She smiled sweetly, hoping to convince her wife.

The diva chuckled. "Nice try Honey. But you won't take it away from the kids."

The raven-haired girl scoffed. "Well I wouldn't have to if you had let me take my breakfast."

"I would have let you if you had wake up when I did. But no, you wanted to be stubborn and enjoy your sleep." Rachel argued. "So now, stop complaining and help me find the things on the list, will you."

"I don't like you." Santana stated, crossing her arms in front of her chest like a petulant child. "I'm gonna take the kids and leave."

"Sure you'll do, sweetheart." The petite brunette replied unfazed, grabbing some flour on the shelf. "Do you think your mom will bring the same cake as last year?"

The Latina growled. "Seriously? I told you I'm hungry and you talk about my mother's cake!"

"God, I swear sometimes I feel like I have 3 daughters." The diva exclaimed.

Santana gasped "Take it back!"

Rachel saw the appalled look on her wife's face and laughed "You are so adorable." She said, kissing the girl's cheek

"I am not. Take it back!' the Latina insisted, looking sternly at the small girl.

"I won't do such a thing, dear" Rachel teased, trying to hide her smile with difficulty.

"Fine!" The raven-haired girl replied, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "Now, if you'll excuse me Ms Berry, my girls and I are going to go to the toys aisle, since we are all kids to you." Santana picked up the kids in the shopping cart and once they were at her side, grabbed their hands to start walking toward the toys.

The petite brunette cackled. "It's Mrs Berry-Lopez actually and it's OUR girls!" She called from behind her wife. She saw Santana waving dismissively at her before disappearing in an aisle.

Rachel shook her head in amusement, smiling fondly at her wife's antic. She knew that Santana would be moody if she didn't have a breakfast but she wanted to show her wife that she should listen to her when she asked her to get out of bed.

* * *

Once out of her wife's sight, Santana stopped walking and kneeled down in front of her daughters. "Alright mijas. Do you want to make Mamí happy?" She questioned with a soft smile. The girls nodded excitedly. "Great! Do you want to sing a Christmas song together to win me a piece of cake? In exchange, I'll buy you some candy, how does it sound?

"Yeah!" the four and two years old girls squealed simultaneously.

"Awesome, I love you mijas. Now, do you remember the song your Mama and I sang to you yesterday?"

"Yes, Mamí" replied Gabriela, the older girl.

"Siobhan, do you remember the song baby?" Santana asked the younger one. She saw the girl hesitate and added "It's okay baby girl, we can sing it a few times before we go talk to the man with the annoying voice."

They rehearsed the song several times before the Latina led the children next to the stage where the demonstrator was. "Okay, I'm going to hide so people don't recognize me but I'll be over there in the corner. Don't be scared. If you don't feel okay, just wave at me and I'll be right by your side. Alright?"

The small brunettes nodded and let their mom kiss them before making their way to the stage.

"Excuse me, Mister" Gabriela said, just like her Mama taught her. "We would like to sing a song."

"Ohh, aren't you two precious." The animator cooed, kneeling down at their level. "What's your name sweety?"

"My name is Gabriela May Berry-Lopez, and this is my sister Siobhan Mariana Berry-Lopez." The small girl replied proudly with a huge smile.

The tall man chuckled. "Alright Missy, what are you and your sister are going to sing?"

"We are going to sing 'Deck The Rooftop'"

"Great" the dark-haired man stated gleefully "The stage is yours."

(**Gabby : bold** /_Shay : Italic_ / _**Both: Bold Italic**_)

**Up on the rooftop reindeer paws  
Out jumps good ol' santa clause  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones Christmas joys**

_Ho ho ho  
_**Who wouldn't go?  
**_Ho ho ho  
_**Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the rooftop**_click click click__**  
**_**Down through the chimney with good St. Nick**

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

_Fa la la la la la la la la  
_**Tis the season to be jolly  
**_**Hear the bells of Christmas calling  
**_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
**_**Fa la la la la la la la la**__  
_

* * *

Rachel was looking for some exotic fruits when she recognized the voice of her daughters singing. "Oh my god! She did not!" She grabbed some mangos and put them in her cart before pushing it in the corner to find her daughters. She walked through the shop until she perceived the stage. Seeing the girls were happily singing, a huge smile formed on the diva's lips. She reached for her phone to record them. "Aww, they are so cute." She said at loud.

She looked around and noticed Santana in the corner. She marched toward her and stopped at her level. "I thought you went to the toys aisle?"

"I said that? I don't remember…" Santana smirked. "But look, they are soooo cute. Our princesses are great, just like her Mama." She exclaimed proudly, putting her arm around her wife's shoulder.

"And like her Mamí." Rachel added, softly kissing the Latina's cheek and leaning against her. She sighed contently before saying "You are incorrigible though."

The Latina smiled cheekily and kissed the girl's forehead.

* * *

When the song came to an end, the man congratulated the tiny brunettes. "Wow, girls, you are really talented. Where did you learn to sing?"

"Moms are singers, duh." Siobhan stated like it wasn't obvious.

The man raised his eyebrow in doubt. "You know you can't lie or Santa won't give you a present."

"I'm not" the younger girl said, stomping her foot for good measure.

"It's the truth" Gabby added sternly

"And Mamí said you annoying" Shay continued. She turned around when she heard her Mamí laughed and her Mama gasped at her statement.

The demonstrator tried to speak again, but was interrupted by Santana who had finally joined them with Rachel. "My daughters would never lie about that."

"Oh my god, you are…"

The Latina grabbed the microphone from his hand before I could talk. "Finish that sentence and I'll shove your mic up your butt!"

Rachel shot daggers to her wife through her intense brown eyes, for the threat she made and the comment their daughter did because of her. "I apologize for my wife's lack of manner. What she meant is that we would like to finish our shopping in peace and if you are announcing our presence, I doubt it would be possible. Furthermore, my daughter's remark might be uncalled for but it is not your place to say if our daughters are lying or not."

The tall man put down his microphone. "I didn't make the connexion earlier when they said their last name, but you are Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez! Don't worry, I completely understand. And I apologize for my comment. But are you sure you don't want to sing? It's not everyday that we have stars like you in Lima."

"No, we don't." Santana answered coldly "My daughters want their piece of cake thought. And you're lucky, because with their talent, we should ask for more."

"Santana!" the diva hissed.

"What? Are you going to tell me it's not true?"

"It's…" The brunette huffed. "Just take the cake and let's go."

"Ah ah" the raven-haired girl said, pleased by her wife's reaction. "You know I'm right but you don't want to say it. I know you too well, love."

"Please, please, one song!" The animator begged while giving the children their rewards. "The four of you and I'll leave you alone. Please."

"Well…" Rachel started. "I usually never refuse to perform but…" the girl trailed off.

"Mama, sing with us!" Gabriela declared with her megawatt smile. Her sister nodded excitedly next to her.

"I think you are lucky…" The diva stopped to look at the name tag on the man's shirt. "Paul! Because I can't say no to my girls when they ask me to sing a song with them."

"So what will you sing?" The man asked happily.

The brunette leaned down and whispered something in Siobhan's ear. The little girl giggled before grabbing the microphone from the man's hand and shout "Here come Santa Claus."

Santana chuckled. "Oh my good, I'm surrounded by divas"

Rachel winked at her and started singing with their daughters. "**Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, Right down Santa Claus lane. Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer. Pullin' on the reins. Bells are ringin', children singin'. All is merry and bright. Hang your stockings and say your prayers. 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!"**

The Latina looked at her wife and daughters with love and adoration before joining them.

* * *

Once the song was over, the animator applauded. "Thank you ladies, it was really great!"

"Now that we sang, can I have some cake too?" Santana inquired.

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her wife's elbow. "Santana, let's go." She turned toward the demonstrator and exclaimed. "Thank you for this moment Paul. I wish you a Merry Christmas." She slowly walked away with the girls by her side, dragging a pouty Santana with her.

"But I wanted cake!" The Latina insisted, not wanting to take the treat away from her daughters after all.

Seeing her mom unhappy, Gabriela cut her cake in two and gave the other half to her mom "Here Mamí, I can share."

"Ohhhh Princessa! You are so sweet! I love you baby, Thank you." The Latina took the piece of cake and looked at Rachel smugly, sticking out her tongue.

Siobhan watched her sister's action and decided to do the same. She cut a piece of her cake and handed it to Rachel "Mama, for you" She smiled proudly.

"Ohhh baby, it's so thoughtful." The diva cooed, kissing her daughter forehead. She turned her attention to her wide. "See, this excursion to the mall wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana replied, with her mouth full of chocolate cake.

Rachel shook her head "I love you, goofball."

The Latina smiled. "I love you too. Let's grab some candy, pay for our purchases and go."


End file.
